


Splinters

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-04
Updated: 2005-11-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry covers for Ron...





	Splinters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The setting sun cast the room at the very top of the Burrow into purple shadows that danced on the walls, the heat of the day was fading into the coolness of dusk, and if Harry didn’t know exactly what was going on he would think the ghoul in the attic was having a moment.

“Yes, that’s it…” Ron moaned loudly and Harry captured Ron’s lips as Hermione’s mouth descended the length of Ron’s cock. He could feel Ron’s heart racing under his hand, he could feel Hermione’s cool hand on his back, and his pulse surged.

Ron’s head thrashed on the pillows as Harry slid his mouth to the base of his neck and suckled the smooth skin there. He loved when they were able to make Ron lose all sense of control. He loved the sound of his throaty moans and his desperate pleas. He loved knowing that he and Hermione were the only one’s who could draw this reaction from deep in Ron’s soul.

Harry licked and nibbled his way down the expanse of Ron’s chest, tracing the freckles that were sprinkled across his skin, and he met Hermione’s lips in an open mouth kiss over the head of Ron’s cock. In unison, they began lapping the precum from the tip, tongues brushing, darting against each other, and retreating to savor the mix of chocolate and salt.

Ron’s moans grew louder as they treated his cock as if it were a lolly. Harry loved the way it twitched under their dual ministrations. He sucked the head of Ron’s shaft into his mouth, flicked his tongue over the slit, and hummed softly as Ron’s hands threaded through his hair. Years of living with the Dursley’s made him quite attuned to most things and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. There was a knock at the door and Hermione rolled off the bed and hastily buttoned her sundress back up.

Ron’s eyes were wide with fear and he frantically motioned for Harry to toss him his boxers. Harry’s eyes met Hermione’s and he wasn’t sure he liked the look in them as Arthur’s voice called out.

“Ron, are you okay?” Mr. Weasley called out and knocked again. “Ron? Harry?”

Harry ran a shaking hand through his hair and was suddenly grateful that he had put on a pair of his old trousers this morning. He adjusted himself and moved towards the bedroom door, opened it, and then slipped out into the hallway.

“Mr. Weasley, didn’t know you were back from the Ministry.” Harry ran a hand through his hair again and Arthur looked him up and down.

“What happened to your lip?” Arthur raised his eyebrow. “You and Ron weren’t quarreling were you? Molly will have a go at both of you.”

“My lip?” Harry lifted his hand to his lips and found that his lips were swollen from the kisses he shared with Hermione and Ron. “Err…no sir. You see, Ron and I were flying and well we…”

Loud moaning came from behind the door he was blocking and Harry felt his cock twitch and he shifted uncomfortably.

“Is Ron okay?” Arthur’s eyes filled with worry. “He sounds dreadful! Should I call Molly?”

Harry’s mind filled with images of Molly walking in on what he thought was happening in the other room and horror slammed through him.

“Ron’s all right! Honest, Mr. Weasley, he would be so embarrassed if she found him…” Well at least he wasn’t lying, Harry thought as the words spilled out his mouth.

“Found him? Is he ill or hurt? You know he’s stubborn…” Arthur eyed Harry. “Harry, if he’s sick…”

Harry thought fast and tried to come up with an excuse that Arthur might believe when Ron moaned loudly again. Harry’s trousers tightened and his fingers trembled with the force of his desire.

“Splinters!” Harry practically shouted. “Splinters, that’s what’s wrong with him. Splinters in his bum.”

Arthur’s eyes widened and Harry continued recklessly forward.

“You see, sir, we were flying and we crashed and you know how old the brooms are. He’s got several large splinters in his hands and bum. Hermione’s helping and Ron’s quite embarrassed enough.”

Harry swallowed and looked up. Arthur’s eyes were filled with a rather maniacal look and he clapped his hands together.

“I’ve got just the thing,” Arthur practically gushed. “Hold on let me summon it.”

Harry stared as a battery charger appeared in Arthur’s hand and when Arthur pushed it towards Harry he was forced to take it.

“That should do the trick!” Arthur smiled smugly. “If not then Fred and George can come up and help.”

Harry was instantly horrified at the thought of the twins finding them in the position he was hoping to be in shortly.

“Sir, that wouldn’t be a good idea,” Harry insisted. “They’re always taking the mickey with Ron and well…”

“Too right you are, Harry.” Arthur hesitated. “Are you sure the two of you can handle him?”

Harry’s cock twitched in anticipation; only a few more minutes and they were in the clear. He nodded sharply at Arthur and saluted.

“Sir, Hermione and I know just how to handle Ron.”

He waited until Arthur had started down the steps before heading back into the bedroom. He slipped back inside the door and sagged against it slowly when he took in what exactly he had been missing while in the hallway with Arthur.

Ron’s hands were on Hermione’s hips, his skin glistened with a sheen of sweat, and he was guiding her movements along the length of his shaft. He’s mouth went dry as he watched Hermione lift off of him. His cock was shiny with her juices, and she slammed herself back down on his length.

Harry quickly stripped off and moved across the room as quick as he could. His head swam as he kneeled on the bed behind Hermione. She moaned as he nipped the skin at the base of her neck and cupped her breasts in the palms of his hands.

“Harry…” she moaned as he brushed his thumbs across her nipples. “Oh…”

Harry turned her head and parted her lips with his tongue. Ron moaned in response and Harry continued to tease her nipples with the pads of his thumbs. She shivered as he began whispering in her ear. He could sense the tension coming in waves from Ron and it only caused his cock to throb painfully.

“You’re such a wicked girl, Hermione,” he growled as he trailed his tongue over the shell of her ear. “Such a wicked girl…you could have been caught like this…with his cock buried inside you.”

She rolled her hips and drew another moan from deep in Ron’s chest. Harry looked down at Ron and swallowed hard. He took in the swollen lips and when Ron lifted on his elbows he bent his head forward to kiss him over Hermione’s shoulder. Their tongues danced against each other, their lips clung, and when they separated, Ron moaned softly.

“Hermione, can he…please both of us…” he whimpered when Hermione rolled her hips. “We want to be inside you at the same time.”

Hermione moaned and nodded. Harry’s stomach clenched and his cock actually pulsed at her response. They’d both had her, he’d fucked Ron while she rode him, Ron fucked him, but Hermione had never been in the middle. He growled and raised his hands slightly to whisper a lubrication charm.

“Oh…” Hermione moaned again as his fingers danced their way down her back. She leaned forward and Ron threaded his hands through her hair and brought her lips to his as Harry worked a finger inside her. He was shaking with his barely controlled need and lust was quickly clouding his head.

“Do you like it?” He nipped her collarbone as he worked another finger inside her, stretching her, and he saw Ron’s hand slide between her legs. She rocked on Ron’s cock, bending forward to give Harry better access, and he slipped a third finger in.

“Oh sweet Merlin!” she hissed. “Yes, oh fuck…”

The “oh fuck” coming from his prim Hermione was Harry’s undoing and as Ron claimed her lips again, he positioned himself behind her. He pressed his cock to her tight hole, inching past the tight ring of muscles there, and with a muffled groan he buried himself deep inside her.

“Yes…” he hissed as he gave her a moment to grow accustomed to his size. “Oh fuck…I can feel, Ron…”

She pushed back against him and he began to move. He countered his thrusts with Ron’s, his tongue danced across her shoulders, and his teeth grazed the soft skin hidden by her bushy hair.

“More…please…Harry…Ron…harder…”

Her whimpers spurred him on and he began driving his cock deep in her arse in earnest. His balls brushed Ron’s cock as the rocked her between them and he could feel his balls tightening in response. Ron’s eyes were locked on Hermione and when he slid his hand from between her legs and lifted them Harry leaned in to lick them clean.

Ron moaned and lifted his hips faster as Harry sucked his fingers clean. The three of them moved in perfect rhythm and their low moans filled the room. Harry felt the heat building in him and gave a hoarse shout as Hermione clenched around his cock. He couldn’t stop himself and spilled deep inside her, biting her shoulder hard. He laid his head on her shoulder as he caught his breath.

He pulled out and slid his fingers between her legs, joining Ron’s, in an effort to drive her over the edge. It only took a flick of her clit and she came. He muffled her cries with his mouth and Ron’s answering moan of release echoed through the bedroom.

They collapsed together on the bed in a sweaty heap of limbs and when Ron was able to speak he raised an eyebrow at Harry.

“What did you tell Dad?”

“Splinters…” Harry panted. “From us crashing.”

Hermione giggled sleepily and Harry pointed to the battery charger that was lying on top of his clothes.

“He thought that would help.”

The three of them burst out laughing.

Meanwhile downstairs…

Fred and George looked up at the ceiling when Ron moaned loudly and Arthur just looked up and frowned.

“That must have been a big one!”

He didn’t quite understand why Fred and George were laughing at Ron’s misfortune.


End file.
